Hutch or Humphrey
by Razer11
Summary: Belongs to AnimalGirl4Ever, I'm just rewriting with better Grammar, and Detailed Scenes.WHAT IF HUMPHREY WAS TO LATE TO TURN BACK AND HUTCH WAS THERE TO SAVE KATE FROM THE STAMPEDE THEN TOLD KATE HE LOVED HER BEFORE HUMPHREY. KATE HAS TO CHOOSE BETWEEN HUTCH WHO SAVED HER LIFE AND LIKED SINCE ALPHA SCHOOL OR HUMPHERY SHE HAD FOUND OUT SHE LOVED HIM WHAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER HER CHOICE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm just rewriting this because it was a great story but I could barley understand it. Thanks AnimalGirl4Ever for writing such a great story. I will also make it more detailed! :)

DISCLAIMER:All of the story goes to AnimalGirl4Ever and characters belong to Crest Animation and Lionsgates.

Hutch jumped over his beloved, Kate taking hits and blows coming from the rock hard feet of the caribou. Hutch felt like he was going to die from the damage and pain he was feeling.

"Kate," Hutch managed to get out of his mouth, to her what-looked-liked lifeless body. Hutch let out a depressing howl of his loss, while tears fell down his cheek.

The other wolves followed his lead, howling at the loss of a pack member. Everything seemed like it went downhill for Hutch.

_**Meanwhile**_

Humphrey was running back to tell Kate his love for her, then he heard the depressing howl of the two packs. He started running faster when he saw Kate on the lying on the ground with Hutch next to her. He started to cry harder that his love was dead, and not knowing his love for her.

As he walked away the howls stop, that mad him look.

_**Hutch POV**_

"Kate! You're alive," I practically yelled from the surprise.

"Yeah," Kate said shaking her head, from what could have been an eternal sleep.

"Kate," I said leaning toward her ear and whispered "I love you," I whispered

Kate only looked at me as Tony yelled.

_**Garth POV**_

"I want the packs to unite Winston," my father named Tony yelled

"Dad," I said walking up to him.

"I love someone from the Western Pack, and if you let us be together we could be together we could unite the packs," I said looking at a purple eyed princess named Lilly.

"I say yes," the pack leader of the Western Pack said. Eve gave my father a threatening look and growl.

"Sure sounds good," my father said as he knew the consequences of saying no.

Lilly jumped on me and we rubbed noses showing that we're mates forever.

A/N: Don't worry this won't affect my other story. Now AnimalGirl4Ever the people in the review are right, I know some people who tried to read it but never finished chapter 1. I'm just rewriting with more details, "", grammar, detailing scenes. I absolutely love this story it's original, and different.

~Razer


	2. Hutch VS Humphrey

_**Humphrey POV**_

'_Yes Kate is alive, and well so I can still tell her my feelings_,' I thought.

_**Third-Person POV**_

"Kate?" Hutch put his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Sorry what?" Kate said as she snapped out of her trance.

"Well did you hear what I said," Hutch said helping her up.

"Sorry I was in deep thought, what did you say." Kate replied.

"Oh, I said lov-" Hutch couldn't finished his statement because he was interrupted.

"Kate!" Humphrey yelled as he walked up to them.

"Humphrey!" Kate also yelled because she thought he left on the Canadian Express.

"Are you okay I saw you fall in the dirt knocked out. I thought you were dead," Humphrey said.

"Yeah I was but Hutch protected me during the stampede I was merely unconscious for five minutes," Kate replied.

"Oh," Humphrey said as he looked at Hutch who had a some what melancholy face.

"You must be Hutch," Humphrey said.

"Yes," Hutch said with the tone that matched his face.

The sun had reached the top of the sky, which meant the late afternoon. But Hutch's face versus a sunny day, could make it rain. The summer birds began their song. It was the worst time for wolves, because their fur made them hot.

"Kate can I talk to you at your den," Humphrey asked

"Sure," Kate retaliated while looking at Hutch's face and pondered what he was feeling.

_**Hutch POV**_

"Candu can I tell you something," I said as I walked in our den that we had to share.

"Sure," Candu had gotten up and sat on his hind legs showing me he was ready to listen.

I sighed knowing this was going to say to my best friend.

"Candu I love Kate," I said as I began to cry.

Candu only looked at me with his jaw open as he was surprised.

"Candu!" I yelled, this was a sensitive subject to me and he couldn't even say anything, this had aggravated me.

"Sorry, but how come you didn't say anything to her. You could have lost her forever, and she wouldn't even know your feelings," my best friend said giving me advice.

"I know that's because I knew she had a job to marry Garth, to unite the packs. Her job was to marry him to help the pack, but after saving her in the stampede I knew I had a chance." I said wiping my tears away from my fur.

"Then why are you crying?" he said

"Because Humphrey loves Kate and I think she loves him back"

"Oh, well you don't know that. She loves you it's just hidden"

_**Humphrey POV**_

I took a deep breath. '_Tell her what you feel, from the bottom of your heart.' _My thoughts are right.

"Kate I'm sorry for running away I know that wasn't a good choice. So I wanted to talk to you privately because what I have to say wouldn't be easy in front of everyone else. I came back to tell you what I should have a long time ago. I have loved you since we were pups, but when you had left for Alpha school it broke my heart. My love has only grew for you" I said hoping she felt the same staring at her.

"Humphrey I love you too but" I growled '_but,but what after all we had been through she as to say but. She better have a good reason why' I thought_

"BUT, BUT what!_" _I said in a voice that was far from calm. _'Calm down yelling won't get you anywhere' _my conscious told me

"How could you not love me Kate, after all we been through!" I yelled again.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate screamed this time.

"What?" I asked sadly.

"I love you too but I also love someone also."

"WHO!" I yelled again

She sighed before she answered.

"Hutch" Kate answered seeing how mad I was.

Something snapped inside of me, that rat faced little prick stole my girl.

"THE GUY THAT SAVE YOUR LIFE!" I yell beyond pissed. Kate had it there she was just as mad ad me.

_**Hutch POV**_

"Candu I don't know, you might be right," I said

"I know I'm right," He replied

"Hutch don't worry she will follow her heart hopefully she loves you enough, and she will make the right choice I know it."

"I sure hope so," I said walking out of our den.

_Back at Kate's den_

_**Humphrey POV**_

"WELL IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!" she yelled back. '_She has a point'_

"I can't believe you!" I said screamed back full of rage, so loud if we were on that mountain I would make an avalanche.

"I'm going for a walk" I said bumping in to Hutch on my way out. _'That fucking prick will pay!'_

_**Hutch POV**_

"Hey Kate," I said with an awkward smile

"Oh, hey Hutch," she said with tears running down her face.

"Kate," I said in a worried voice as I ran up to her.

"Are you okay? Did this Humphrey guy do something to you?" I said growling at the thought of some Omega hurting my Kate.

"No," Kate said as she attempted to remove the tears from her face.

"Hutch did you really mean what you said?" Kate asked.

"Say what?" I replied.

"You know, that you loved me?"

"Of course! I mean, yeah I do love you." I lifted her chin with my paw.

"You have beautiful brown eyes" I said as I looked deep into eyes triggering her to blush.

"Thanks," she said and her tail began swaying in the air, she leaned in and kissed me.

Of coarse I kissed back, especially from the love of my life.

Fireworks began going off in my head. _'Did she always love me? Do I have a chance? Does this mean she never loved Humphrey?_

"Hutch I have to make a choice," she said with sadness obvious in her voice.

"What is the choice?" I asked curiosity had sparked me.

I looked at Kate who was at tears again. I hated to see her crying better yet in a dilemma, or hurt by anyone.

"I have to pick between you or Humphrey"

"Oh, well who will you pick?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well whoever you pick I will always love you" I gave her a kiss on the lips and left. But she didn't kiss back, probably because she was deep in thought.

_**XXX **_

**A/N:** What do you think? Review... Please. Oh, about my other story, in order for me to continue. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME DO YOU WANT ME DO YOU WANT ROMANCE/FRIENDSHIP OR ACTION/ANGST TELL ME IN THE REVIEW IN THIS STORY OR IN TOO DEEP :)

~Razer


	3. Making Choices

_**Garth POV**_

I had walked back to my den expecting my Lilly to be in our den. It was an average day it wasn't too hot, nor cold. I walked in my den to see my mate getting up leaving. I was ready to question that.

"Hey Lilly where you off to" I said putting the question in my voice.

Lilly had her hair back, while the purple flower held it back. The flower had really really complimented her eyes and it only made her look more beautiful.

"Oh, hey Garth. Kate wants to talk about something" Lilly had stated in her signature sweet voice. I called it her signature voice because it really was. But sometimes it was hard to take her seriously, because of her voice. I can't imagine Lilly an Alpha, it's impossible to see her growling at an Southern Wolf.

"Well okay I'm going to see what's up with Humphrey, his friends say he hasn't been doing so well," I said in my Alpha voice, she giggled.

"Okay see you later, Garth" she kissed me and walked out.

"Bye"

_**Humphrey POV**_

'I can't believe this' I thought

I was alone with my thoughts I originally came to the river to get a drink, now I'm letting out my thoughts. I slapped the water as if it was going to help me. 'Come at me bro' I thought to the water. 'Alright back to letting out thoughts'

'After us playing as pups, the trip to Idaho I was there for her the whole way, now she has to question her love for me. We even howled at the moon on the train for fuck's sake!' 'I thought she loved me as much as I loved her' I was at tears. I dropped my face in the water to was the tears away. I pulled my head back up to see Garth. 'Great what does he want.'

"Hey, Humphrey how you doing," He said surprisingly normal voice I guess he's going to attempt to "Cheer me up"

"I've had better times," I mumbled but with his Alpha ears, he heard me.

"Well, why are you sitting here all by yourself," he questions. That's Garth for ya always questioning someone. He didn't know my love for Kate so I didn't expect him to understand.

"Well," I paused I guess he coaxed me right in to opening up. Now it's awkward silence. I'm going to open up maybe he'll make me feel a little better.

"Kate loves somebody," I finished feeling just a tad better.

Great, I thought of all people you would most likely be happy for your best friend," he said I ticked, if only he had left me alone.

"NO, GARTH SHE IS IN LOVE WITH HUTCH, AND ME," I slapped down a lonely flower down. I was definitely sure that tears were flowing down my face. I looked away at the waterfall 'such a beautiful scene.'

"Oh, wow, really they barley know each other exist," he said still attempting to "Cheer me up." 'You need to calm down because, yelling never gets you anywhere' my subconscious said.

"I know but she really likes him because, he saved her life!" I still yelled just not as loud.

"When"

'Oh boy his stupidity"

"The stampede"

"Oh," I would've face-pawed myself but it would be inappropriate

_**Kate POV**_

Walked in my den expecting to see my younger sister Lilly to be in there. We were supposed to have girl talk, but really I was going to ask her to help me choose between "Hutch or Humphrey."

"Lilly, I have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I have to choose between Hutch or Humphrey," I said quietly trying to keep it secret.

"What for?" she whispered I guess she was trying to play along.

"I need to figure out which one of them I love," I said normally.

"Well, follow your heart," she said

'We stood there in awkward silence then I decide to look into my heart.'

"Well who will you choose?" she said

_**XXX**_

_A/N: Readers of In Too Deep please check my profile for the story to vote or I won't be able to continue :)_

~Razer


	4. I Chooooooose

_**Kate's POV**_

"Who will you choose?" Lilly questioned me.

"Let me think," I said as I looked at the top of my den seeing all the rocks.

'Well, how do you love the most' my conscious asked me.

'So I love them both equally. But Humphrey has been there all my life, through Alpha school, the trip to Idaho and back. But Hutch has been second-in-command since Mom and Dad were in charge. Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of me marrying an Omega. I don't think that matters'

"I don't know!" I yelled.

"I'll ask you some questions and you just answer them okay," she said

All I did was nod to confirm.

"Who did you love first?"

"Humphrey," his name flew out my mouth like I was under a spell.

"Who do you feel loves you more?"

"Hutch," I think I'm under hypnotism or something. 'No it is only your heart speaking for. So you can only speak the truth so you can find your true mate.'

"Who do you feel supports you the most?"

"Both."

"Last question, Who's personality supports you the most"

"Humphrey" I said

"Who do you love?!" she screamed

"Humphrey!" I yelled

_**Humphrey's POV**_

"Well, what are you going to do?" Garth asked in a caring voice I never knew he had.

"Do you think I should leave? I mean, there is nothing left here for me Kate loves Hutch, Hutch loves Kate. I'll be left alone with nobody forever alone, because Kate is the one girl I could ever love." I finished fighting back tears and a lump in my throat that I swallowed.

"Well if that's what your heart desires, go for. Just know you would have been the best brother-in-law on wolf could ever have. I'm going to go find Lilly." He smiled got up and walked the other way. I turned myself to the waterfall.

"Oh, and Garth?" I yelled before he left my earshot.

"Thanks for being a great friend" I said not turning from the waterfall. With a breeze flow through my fur like a fan pointed my way.

_**XXX**_

_A/N: Well what do you think please tell me. Or your Wisconsin Razer will fly over to your neighborhood and fly through your window and snap your neck. Haha just kidding. Razer signing off :)_

_~**Razer**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Enjoy I think I'm going to close the poll early so you can get an longer chapter. :)**_

_**Hutch or Humphrey**_

_**Chapter 5: A Big Fight**_

_**XXX**_

_**Hutch's POV**_

I walked around the combined pack territory, I got thirst so I went to the river that formerly separated the pack. Then I saw a gray object but I couldn't see because of the distance.

'Oh, no' I thought as I knew what the gray blob was, it was Humphrey. I walked up, very brave of me.

"Hey, Hutch" he said with a friendly voice, I guess he wasn't mad at me.

"Hey, Humphrey" I responded

"Hey, Hutch why are you a sadistic fuck?"

"I don't kno-," before I finished the Omega punk pinned me down.

"How dare you steal my Kate from me you, dick!" he yelled in my face.

"WHAT,!" I yelled kicking him to the ground and pinning him.

"I did nothing it's not my fault that Kate loves me and doesn't love a gay PMS-ING Omega idiot you Son-of-a-bitch," I yelled back louder proud of my comeback.

"NO!" Humphrey screamed biting my paw releasing my grip and pin on him. He then went for my neck attempting to kill me.

"Get off," I yelled in pain.

"Never, if you die Kate will love me not a ugly bastard like you!" he yelled.

"No she won't!" I yelled putting my paws on his neck like his was on mine and choking him.

_**Garth's POV**_

I was on my way back to Lilly's and I den I wanted to take a nap. I was walking on the trail back to feeding grounds to get to my den then I realized that I forgot to tell Humphrey something. So I ran back to where I seen him last dodging trees. Then I seen an horrifying sight.

_**Third-Person POV**_

Garth had ran back to Humphrey to see Hutch and Humphrey battling to the death.

"Humphrey, Hutch stop!" Garth yelled ahead still running and yelling the same thing the umpteenth time.

Garth ran even faster than the average Alpha.

Garth got to his destination and pulled the fighting wolves apart with his paws.

"Humphrey! Hutch! STOP!" when Garth yelled stop he had to clear his throat from yelling so loud.

"Not until, Hutch IS DEAD!" You could actually see the rage brighter in Humphrey's eyes than Hutch's eyes.

"You will die, then me and Kate will have beautiful pups!" Hutch yelled back.

"I will die go to hell and come back and kill you, before you even get to kiss her!"

Humphrey tried to slice Hutch's throat but he was to far away to reach.

Garth grabbed them by the scruff with his paws.

"Guys this isn't the way to solve the problem," Garth said calmly like he was an wise old man who knew everything.

"No, I will kill him one way or another," Humphrey said then growled getting ready to fight again.

"Shut up you, stupid force(1)!" Hutch yelled rubbing his throat making sure it wasn't scratched.

"Oh, it's on" Humphrey leaped from his spot and pinned him down. Hutch bit down on Humphrey's muzzle, hard.

Finally Garth picked them both up by the scruff and banged the together.

"Crap! That hurt Garth," Hutch whined like a three year old boy.

"Oh. Sorry, but the next time I say stop fighting I mean 'STOP FIGHTING,'" he yelled angrily.

"Now lets talk this through," Garth said clearing his throat from yelling.

_*Many hours and profanity words later*_

"Kate!" The boys yelled at the same time.

"Whaaat," she replied being woken from her slumber.

_**A/N: If you want to know why I deleted my other stories just PM me and I'll tell you why. :/**_

_~Razer_


End file.
